Confidences divines
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Lorsque Loki s'échappe d'Asgard où il purge sa peine pour les événements de New York, il se rend au seul endroit qu'il connait bien sur Terre pour y avoir déjà mis les pieds : la tour Stark. Mais s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur... elle ?


_Bijour ! *petit sourire timide*_

_Alors après maintes et maintes lectures de fictions diverses sur ce quartier, je me décide à poster pour la première fois sur le forum Avengers ! ^^ _

_Et j'avoue que j'arrive avec un pairing pour le moins singulier lol, y'a-t-il déjà eu du Loki/Pepper auparavant ? :p J'ai eu l'idée en lisant la fiction « __Dans la peau de l'autre __» de La petite souris, (allez faire un tour sur son profil ses fictions sont juste géniales et son Loki tellement attachant !) et je m'y suis tout de suite mise. Voilà donc le résultat de cette idée, elle n'était pas censée être si longue et aller si loin mais je me suis laissée emporter par l'écriture et j'espère que tout cela est crédible. _

_Cependant ne vous inquiétez pas, __**pas de romance entre les deux personnages principaux**__ ! Mais pour en savoir plus, il va falloir aller lire xD_

_PS : Une petite chose avant de commencer ! ^^ C'est la première fois que je manie Loki (manie… ça donne des idées ça ^^) donc je suis désolée si il y a des incohérences avec le personnage, je suis en plein apprentissage !_

* * *

Des pas lourds résonnaient sur le sol froid de la salle immensément vide. L'homme qui marchait sur le carrelage scrutait de ses yeux sombres les moindres recoins de la pièce qu'il avait jadis vue une fois déjà mais qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de détailler. Ses doigts se posèrent sur les murs en marbre, les meubles en bois poli et les objets déposés avec soin au-dessus. Des livres aux couvertures diverses, des objets de collection et des cadres photos parsemaient les bibliothèques. Il s'arrêta devant un cadre qui attira son attention et passa ses doigts sur le verre avant de s'en emparer pour le porter à hauteur de son visage. Il fut momentanément surpris par la photographie s'y trouvant, avant qu'un sourire empli de malice ne prenne naissance sur le coin de ses lèvres fines.

- Intéressant… souffla-t-il pour lui-même avant de remettre le cadre à sa place.

Il continua sa progression dans la pièce, longeant le mur tel un chat dans la nuit. Alors qu'il arrivait à une porte close, un bruit le fit sursauter et il fit volte-face, prêt à bondir. Une lumière dans le coin de l'immense pièce venait de s'allumer et une personne entra, ses pieds nus foulant le sol gris jusqu'à un endroit que l'homme identifia comme la cuisine. La jeune femme qu'il détailla longuement, faisait dans les 1 mètres 70. Elle était blonde, ses cheveux lisses arrivaient au milieu de son dos et soulignaient sa taille élancée. Elle se dirigea vers un placard qu'elle ouvrit sans bruit et en sortit quelque chose qu'elle porta à sa bouche. L'homme attendit patiemment qu'elle se retourne, cherchant à s'assurer que c'était bien la femme présente sur la photo qu'il venait tout juste de reposer sur le meuble. Il eut la confirmation de son fait lorsqu'elle se tourna, grignotant le cookie qu'elle avait précédemment commencé en chantonnant légèrement, perdue dans ses pensées et les yeux dans le vague.

- Ainsi donc vous vivez ici, fit l'homme qui sortit du silence.

La jeune femme sursauta en lâchant un cri de surprise, posant précipitamment son bout de gâteau sur le comptoir et se tournant aussitôt vers la source de ce son.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète en scrutant les ténèbres de la grande pièce d'où était sortie cette voix inconnue. Que voulez-vous ?

Il sortit du noir dans lequel il se terrait, se glissant comme une ombre sous la lumière dévoilant ainsi son identité à la femme qu'il venait de surprendre. Elle fit un pas en arrière, ses yeux s'ouvrant de stupeur lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

- Loki ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

- Je vois que tu sais qui je suis, misérable mortelle, murmura le Dieu en faisant quelques pas, découvrant ce qu'appelaient communément les humains une « cuisine ». Etrange lieu qui n'avait rien de spécial contrairement aux banquets et aux festins qu'il avait pu voir à Asgard.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda de nouveau la jeune femme en calmant tant bien que mal le tremblement de ses mains dû à la surprise que lui avait causé le Dieu de la malice et son entrée surprise.

Il se tourna vers elle d'un mouvement brusque, la fusillant d'un regard sombre qui tira un frisson de peur à son interlocuteur.

- Comment osez-vous me tutoyer, mortelle ? Je suis un Dieu, piètre créature !

Il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas et attrapa son bras brusquement, la tirant contre lui sans douceur pour pouvoir la détailler. C'était une humaine certes, mais il devait avouer qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à certaines Asgardiennes. Ses longs cheveux encadraient parfaitement son visage fin, ses yeux bleus azur brillaient d'intelligence et malgré son corps frêle il devinait une volonté de fer. Que ces humains étaient pathétiques avec leur désir d'émancipation et de liberté !

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de croiser un dieu en Converses qui se cache dans mon salon, cracha-t-elle à son intention, les yeux vrillés dans les siens le défiant ouvertement malgré la peur qui vrillait ses tripes.

Il pinça les lèvres face à cette attaque verbale. Il aurait été si facile de mettre un terme à sa vie, là, tout de suite que c'en était risible. Il aurait pu l'écraser comme une fourmi et la regarder souffrir le sourire aux lèvres, cependant quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il devait en premier lieu s'assurer de quelque chose.

- Que faites-vous dans la demeure de Tony Stark ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

La blonde fronça les sourcils mais ne pipa mot, ses lèvres restèrent scellées devant le Dieu de la malice qui perdit rapidement patience, abandonnant par la même occasion le vouvoiement qui n'avait plus lieu d'être dans leur conversation.

- Parle, misérable mortelle ! Cracha-t-il en haussant le ton. Ou je te ferais parler moi-même.

De sa poigne de fer il l'entraîna dans le salon et la jeta littéralement sur le canapé où elle s'assit, l'œil toujours aussi alerte et bien décidée à ne rien dévoiler malgré la peur omniprésente en elle. Pourquoi Tony était-il sorti ce soir ?

- Où est Tony Stark ? Demanda de nouveau Loki, debout devant elle, la surplombant.

- Il n'est pas là, répondit-elle en soutenant son regard.

- Je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Où sont les Avengers ? Et quel est ton nom ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, plutôt surprise du changement brusque de conversation. Ses lèvres restèrent closes, ne sachant ce qu'elle avait le droit et le pouvoir de révéler à un ennemi mondial qui avait voulu asservir le monde sous son unique commandement. Le Dieu face à elle, quant à lui, commençait à s'impatienter.

- Tu es bien insolente pour une mortelle, je n'ai croisé qu'un humain aussi imprudent que toi lors de mon passage sur Terre et quelque chose me dit que tu sais de qui il s'agit. Qui es-tu pour lui ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau.

L'Asgardien fit un tour sur lui-même pour repérer la photo qu'il avait déniché quelques minutes auparavant et s'en empara, la mettant devant les yeux de la jeune femme telle une preuve à l'appui.

_ Je reconnais Tony Stark sur cette photo, mais pourquoi est-il avec toi ?

Pepper regarda la photo quelques courtes secondes avant de détourner les yeux, fronçant les sourcils comme contrariée par la trouvaille de son agresseur.

- Je n'hésiterai pas à te faire souffrir pour que tu parles, siffla Loki en la fusillant du regard. Quelque chose me dit que ta douleur causera celle de Stark, ce qui est tout à mon avantage.

Il porta de nouveau la photo à ses yeux, plissant le nez devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Tony et la jeune femme étaient enlacés devant la caméra, souriant de toutes leurs dents face à l'objectif. Ils semblaient totalement déconnectés de la réalité et bien que leurs yeux ne soient pas croisés l'alchimie et la complicité était palpable entre eux telle une connexion invisible. Loki eut une moue de dégoût devant cet attachement manifeste entre ces deux humains insignifiants. Gardant la photo en main il releva les yeux vers la blonde assise sur le canapé et la fixa.

- Ton cœur est pur, avoua le Dieu en la dévisageant. Tu agis pour le bien des gens qui t'entourent et te connaissent, je peux le sentir. Si tu me dis tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, je songerai peut-être à t'épargner.

Son ton était détaché et tout à fait décontracté malgré le sujet abordé. En tant que Dieu et méprisant totalement l'espèce humaine Loki n'en avait que faire des états d'âmes de cette mortelle un peu trop résistante à son goût et il ne s'en cachait pas. La jeune femme quant à elle restait toujours aussi décontenancée face à la facilité avec laquelle l'homme passait du tout au tout en changeant de conversations d'un seul coup.

- Il est hors de question que je trahisse Tony même si c'est au prix de ma vie, le défia-t-elle pour toute réponse avec un regard empli de bravoure.

Agacé, il grogna en passant une main lassée dans ses cheveux impeccablement plaqués en arrière sur son crâne.

- L'amour… souffla-t-il en secouant la tête, accablé. Quel sentiment inutile et handicapant.

Il posa brusquement le cadre photo sur le meuble avec un bruit sourd qui résonna dans la salle vide et sombre.

- Pourquoi mourir pour une cause perdue ? Fit-il en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce. Stark mourra au combat quoi qu'il en soit, on ne joue pas aux héros en public éternellement et sans conséquences.

Elle tique à sa phrase mais tenta de rester digne et droite malgré la moiteur de ses mains crispées sur ses genoux.

- Et toi, pourquoi te battre pour une cause perdue ? Lui répliqua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il fronça les sourcils en se figeant face à elle. Ils se tenaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre cependant les yeux du Dieu la scrutaient avec un agacement non feint qui se mélangeait adroitement avec de l'étonnement. Et Loki se sentait étrangement démuni devant ce cocktail qui le poussait aux portes de la curiosité, le contraignant à poser d'avantage de questions et discuter avec cette mortelle si singulière. Il haussa les épaules, après tout sa mort pourrait bien attendre quelques minutes, il n'était pas pressé.

- Tu penses donc que ma cause est perdue ? Demanda-t-il calmement. Pourquoi donc ? Regarde-toi, regarde tes confrères humains. Vous ne faites pas le poids, seuls. Sans les Avengers vous n'auriez pas gagné ce combat à New York.

- Mais ils étaient là pour défendre la Terre et ses habitants. Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils se seraient battus pour une cause perdue ? Et si les humais étaient une race si inférieure, continua inlassablement la jeune femme, pourquoi ont-ils gagné à main levée cette bataille contre ton armée ?

- Les soldats dont tu parles sont-ils réellement humains ? Siffla le Dieu de la malice en insinuant le doute lentement dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur. Thor est un Dieu, Banner est un monstre qui se plaît à croire qu'il est encore humain quelque part sous sa carapace de haine, Steve est un soldat que l'on a drogué et manipulé pour qu'il devienne pratiquement invincible. Barton et Romanoff sont deux agents surentraînés prêts à sacrifier leurs confrères aveuglément pour des missions que leur confieraient le SHIELD, et je pensais Tony Stark arrogant, insouciant et uniquement doté d'une technologie hors pair mais… il y a toi.

Il planta ses yeux verts émeraude dans ceux de la jeune femme face à lui tout en la montrant du doigt.

- Toi dont il n'a jamais parlé mais qu'il tient tant à protéger. Ta présence est partout dans cette tour, que ce soit sur les photos ou même les touches féminines dans la décoration, ainsi je suppose que vous vivez ensemble. Ce qui laisse penser à une relation qui dure à présent depuis un petit moment, si je ne m'abuse. Les deux gardes devant l'entrée de la tour au rez-de-chaussée suggère qu'il a peur pour ta sécurité et tous les dispositifs électroniques mis en place ne le confirment que trop bien. Ce qui m'amène à penser qu'entre tous les Avengers, Stark est bien le seul à être un véritable être humain et à éprouver ce que vous appelez communément des « sentiments ».

- Ce que _nous_ appelons des sentiments ? Que faites-vous des sentiments, à Asgard ?

Loki se tendit aussitôt, hagard, ce que remarqua la jeune femme qui ne sut si sa phrase était une si bonne idée finalement. Fréquenter Tony Stark allait lui apporter des problèmes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se disait cela mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le pensait aussi fort.

- Ne me parle pas d'Asgard, gronda le Dieu. Répond à mes questions.

Ainsi donc le Dieu avait une corde sensible ? Pepper se força à ne pas y penser, tentant de ne pas agir impulsivement pour le pousser dans ses retranchements. Après tout elle était en short et en débardeur sur le canapé du salon et même si elle se trouvait face à un dieu en Converses noires et au jean délavé elle ne pratiquait pas encore la magie, fort malheureusement. Cela aurait pu se montrer très utile par ailleurs lors de certaines situations dans lesquelles Tony l'avait parfois fourrée.

- Je m'appelle Pepper.

Il la regarda perplexe.

- Tu m'as demandé mon nom, lui rappela-t-elle. Je m'appelle Pepper.

- Ce n'était pas ce que j'appelais une réponse, se renfrogna le Dieu

Pepper remarqua aussitôt que le comportement de Loki à cet instant lui rappelait étrangement celui de Tony parfois lorsqu'il était contrarié. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le mot qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Je ne te dirais pas où est Tony ni où sont les Avengers, répondit-elle en secouant négativement la tête.

Loki soupira, plus lassé qu'en colère à présent.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les humains compliquent les choses. Si j'avais eu mon sceptre en ma possession, tu serais déjà sous mon commandement, libérée de toute cette fougue et de cet esprit de liberté qui court en toi.

La jeune femme eut un frisson au discours de son agresseur. Ses mots étaient froids, plats et sans aucune animosité ce qui la troublait d'autant plus.

- Tu penses vraiment que la liberté est un fléau ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant ses réactions.

- La liberté de penser en est un, répliqua-t-il amèrement. La liberté d'exister aussi. Personne ne devrait naître sans l'avoir auparavant choisi.

Le discours que Loki lui tenait n'était pas ce qui marquait le plus l'esprit de Pepper. Dans ses paroles, une amertume personnelle flottait telle une ombre difficile à cerner et identifier, se dissipant à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche comme pour détourner l'attention ailleurs.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à dominer le monde ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il la toisa, agacé par ses questions incessantes tel un enfant de 5 ans. C'était lui le maître ici, c'était à lui de poser les questions !

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me faut une raison ? Je suis un Dieu, misérable insecte. Vous n'êtes qu'une race inférieure faite pour être dominée et exterminée, rien de plus, cracha-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour paraître plus menaçant encore.

Pepper secoua la tête, pensive.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Le sang de Loki ne fit qu'un tour à cette phrase.

- Tu oses me défier ?

- Non. Je pense simplement que tu cherches une reconnaissance que tu n'as jamais eue, dit Pepper en levant les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de Loki scrutant sa réaction.

Le Dieu face à elle se trouva des plus démuni face à cette phrase qui l'avait secoué plus qu'il ne l'avouerai.

- Comment oses-tu…. Commença-t-il avant de se faire couper une nouvelle fois. Cette femme pouvait s'avérer des plus agaçantes, décidemment.

- Enfantin, murmura-t-elle. Voilà le mot que je cherchais. Enfantin.

Loki resta sous silence, ne comprenant pas le charabia de Pepper et encore moins où elle voulait aboutir. Cette discussion commençait à l'énerver et il sentait qu'il était temps d'y mettre fin incessamment sous peu.

- Tu agis comme un enfant, Loki, fit Pepper en se levant pour lui faire face, le déstabilisant pendant quelques courtes secondes. Tu cherches cette reconnaissance que jamais tu n'as eu enfant aux yeux de tes parents je suppose. Ta mère ou ton père ne devaient pas t'accorder grande attention ou alors quelque chose de plus grave –une guerre, quelqu'un d'autre, attirait leur regard ailleurs. Tu es toujours resté dans l'ombre et à présent que tu as la possibilité de te faire remarquer tu le fais, mais de la plus mauvaise façon qu'il soit.

Le Dieu ne sut que répondre. Comment une mortelle qui ne connaissait rien à sa vie avait-elle pu découvrir la plus grande de ses blessures en seulement quelques minutes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était à présent une menace à éradiquer et le plus rapidement possible.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, continua Pepper inlassablement, lui tirant un grognement alors qu'il s'éloignait de quelques pas, cherchant un moyen pour la faire taire. Mais je connais quelqu'un comme toi Loki.

Il tendit l'oreille, sans pour autant se montrer attentif. Après tout il ne manquait plus qu'elle pense qu'il était intéressé par ses babillages !

- Je connais un homme qui a vécu dans l'ombre de ses parents pendant toute son enfance. Qui n'était que le digne fils de son père, servant d'objet que l'on exposait pour démontrer la réussite de son père. A la mort de ses parents lorsqu'il était enfant, il a décidé d'exister par lui-même et c'est à cet instant qu'il a commencé à faire n'importe quoi aux yeux du monde.

- Je ne fais pas n'importe quoi, contra le Dieu la mâchoire serrée. J'organise…

- Quoi, ton règne ? Loki, ta bouche ment peut-être mais tes yeux n'y arrivent pas aussi bien. Tu es quelqu'un de sensible et de bien.

- Je ne suis pas sensible ! Hurla-t-il en levant la main vers elle, prêt à la tuer d'un tour de magie.

Aurait-il assez de puissance pour supprimer sa vie ? Il l'espérait. Après sa captivité à Asgard d'où il s'était échappé le Père de toute chose lui avait supprimé une partie de ses pouvoirs, mais il pouvait le sentir, il restait un petit filet de magie qui coulait dans ses veines. Au pire il se trouvait dans une cuisine, des couteaux étaient plus que certainement disposés dans des tiroirs après tout.

- Ta réaction prouve que tu l'es, continua Pepper d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu as peur de moi, sourit le Dieu en constatant le tremblement de la jeune femme et sa voix plus faible.

- Oui. Comme j'aurais peur d'un enfant contrarié qui jouerait avec une arme à feu chargée.

Ebahi il restait coït, ses paroles raisonnant dans son esprit qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Pourquoi osait-elle lui parler comme cela malgré la peur qu'il sentait suinter de tous ses pores ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à le trouver sensible alors qu'il était un Dieu ? Et pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas à la tuer de sang-froid, captif malgré lui de ses paroles ?

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Loki, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce qui lui rappela étrangement celle de sa mère qui lorsqu'il était petit le sermonnait gentiment alors avait suivi Thor dans ses bêtises.

- As-tu déjà essayé de rendre fier quelqu'un qui ne te voit même pas ? Demanda Loki d'une voix plus douce, baissant la main et abandonnant sa résistance.

Cette conversation avec cette mortelle prenait un tournant des plus étranges, mais personne depuis de longues années ne s'était intéressé réellement à ses états d'âmes comme elle à cet instant. Il avait enfin l'impression d'être compris et écouté, deux qualités que son entourage avaient perdues à son égard depuis bien longtemps.

- Moi, non. Mais cette personne dont je te parlais, oui.

- C'est Tony, cette personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit rien, mais le Dieu lisait dans ses yeux la confirmation de ce qu'il avançait.

- Son père était un milliardaire renommé, génie de la technologie et membre fondateur du SHIELD.

Loki eut un bref froncement de sourcils à l'évocation de cette organisation qui voulait sa peau, mort ou vif.

- Lorsque Tony était petit, il a toujours été rejeté par son père qui ne voyait en lui qu'une perte de temps alors que son fils ne cherchait qu'un regard de sa part, un mot…

- Une attention, compléta Loki les yeux dans le vague. A-t-il un jour réussi à obtenir ce qu'il désirait de son père ?

Pepper baissa les yeux, la mine sombre.

- Jamais. Mais lorsque Tony a compris que ce n'était pas la vie de son père qu'il mettait en l'air avec ses déboires mais bien la sienne, il a commencé à agir pour le bien des autres et non contre le bien des autres.

- Est-ce comme cela qu'il est devenu Iron Man ?

La curiosité du Dieu surprenait Pepper, cependant elle sentait derrière ses paroles et à travers ses yeux la réelle façade du Loki d'antan, celle qui précédait le monstre qu'il était devenu.

- Après un séjour dans une grotte afghane où il a compris que l'héritage de son père ne semait que la mort, il a décidé de changer du tout au tout et est devenu ce héros que tu connais. Mais cette faille qu'il a encore au fond de lui, il la cache sous des sarcasmes et des blagues en toutes circonstances, que tu as du déjà expérimenter par ailleurs. Toi, tu la caches sous de la cruauté gratuite qui n'avance à rien.

Le Dieu eut un rire jaune à ce qu'elle insinuait.

- Car tu penses que si demain j'arrêtais tout cela, que je me mettais à devenir ce que tu appelles « quelqu'un de bien » le SHIELD croirait en ma rédemption soudaine ? Combien de personne ais-je tué lors de mon invasion ? 100 ? 200 ? Les crois-tu prêts à jeter l'éponge alors que Fury n'attend qu'une occasion pour me tuer ?

- Il te faudrait plus qu'une parole pour que le SHIELD accepte ta rédemption effectivement, répondit Pepper en hochant la tête. Peut-être des actes même, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils passeraient à côté d'un talent comme le tien pour ses Avengers.

- Parler de tout cela n'avance à rien, grogna le Dieu en se refermant d'un seul coup.

Il s'éloigna de nouveau de la jeune femme, cherchant une échappatoire rapidement.

- Qui cherchais-tu à impressionner ? Demanda Pepper en s'approchant de nouveau d'un pas, réduisant les efforts du Dieu à néant.

Il la regarda, surpris encore une fois par sa bravoure et son inconscience. Saurait-il mentir à celle qui l'avait vu baisser ses barrières et qui avait senti ses faiblesses, il n'en avait aucune idée. D'ailleurs, en avait-il envie ?

- Mon père, répondit-il simplement en soutenant son regard impénétrable. Je ne… Je ne suis pas son enfant légitime tout comme Thor. Je ne suis qu'un monstre à ses yeux.

- En es-tu sûr ? Questionna Pepper d'une voix douce, insinuant un infime doute dans l'esprit de Loki.

Le Dieu de la malice n'eut cependant pas le loisir de répondre à cette phrase, un bruit sourd surprenant les deux protagonistes qui se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Prêt à bondir face à l'ennemi qui approchait, Loki se plaça instinctivement devant Pepper et plissa les yeux.

- Qui va là ? Cria-t-il.

La lumière s'alluma d'un coup et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur les Avengers, visiblement prévenus de la visite impromptue du Dieu, qui se précipitèrent dans le salon.

- Loki, s'exclama Tony d'une voix étranglée en se précipitant vers lui. Qu'as-tu fait à Pepper, où est-elle ?

- Je n'ai pas touché à ta compagne répondit Loki en levant les mains en signe de reddition, montrant aux super héros qu'il n'allait pas engager le combat. Elle va bien.

- Où est-elle ? Cria de nouveau Iron Man tout en restant à une distance raisonnable du Dieu, les yeux agars et emplis d'inquiétude.

Loki aperçut Barton bander son arc, une flèche pointée vers sa tête et prêt à le tuer en un seul coup s'il ne répondait pas à son ami. Il remarqua aussi que Banner se tenait en retrait et que Thor, debout derrière Tony le regardait avec des yeux plein de tristesse sans pour autant intervenir.

- Tony, souffla Pepper en s'avançant, sortant de derrière le Dieu sous l'œil effaré des Avengers, calme-toi, je suis là et je vais bien.

Un petit silence plana après l'apparition de la jeune femme. Tous se demandaient ce que faisait Pepper cachée derrière Loki et en particulier Tony, qui s'était fait les pires scénarios en sachant le Dieu de la malice présent dans sa tour. Il avait d'ailleurs quitté la réunion de Fury en courant, suivi aussitôt par ses acolytes sous les cris du chef du SHIELD qui n'acceptait pas le fait qu'ils n'élaborent pas un plan en premier lieu.

- Que je me calme ? Putain Pepper, je te retrouve avec un Dieu nordique qui a occasionnellement essayé de me tuer et de mettre fin à l'humanité et vous papotez tranquillement dans le salon comme si de rien n'était ? Hurla Tony en secouant les bras dans tous les sens, pris de panique à l'idée que le Dieu ait pu faire du mal à sa compagne.

Il se tourna ensuite rageusement vers son ennemi juré qui se tenait toujours à la même place, n'osant bouger un orteil de peur de se faire transpercer par une flèche qui atteindrait à coup sûrs son but.

- Tu veux peut-être une tasse de thé Loki ? Continua le milliardaire d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à une réponse positive.

- Est-ce une tradition Midgardienne de proposer un verre à chaque conflit qui se tient dans une maisonnée ? Demanda pensivement le Dieu de la Malice autant pour lui-même qu'à l'intention du couple face à lui.

Le sang du milliardaire ne fit qu'un tour.

- Je vais le tuer ! Grogna-t-il en s'approchant du Dieu.

- Non, Tony ! Intervint Pepper en se plaçant devant Loki, glaçant d'effroi l'équipe qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil la proximité entre leur ennemi juré et la compagne d'Iron Man.

Tous se figèrent, en attente face à la réaction du Dieu qui aurait pu la tuer en un geste ou même s'en servir de bouclier humain pour esquiver leurs tirs. Cependant il les étonna une nouvelle fois en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, les mains toujours tournées vers le ciel comme lorsqu'ils étaient entrés.

- Loki ? Fit Pepper en se tournant vers le Dieu qui la fixa quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête, baissant doucement les mains ce qui alerta Natasha qui pointa son arme à feu sur lui.

- J'aimerais dire quelque chose à Thor, murmura Loki en regardant ce dernier.

Ce dernier se redressa, surpris. Loki ne lui avait pas adressé la parole personnellement depuis de longs mois à présent si ce n'était pour divulguer des menaces ou le traiter de tous les noms.

- Mon frère ?

- Je ne suis pas ton frère ! Fit Loki d'un ton dur ce qui lui valut un regard d'avertissement de la part de Tony qui avait pris Pepper contre lui, l'éloignant un petit peu. Je ne suis pas ton frère, et tu le sais très bien.

- Loki…

- Laisse-moi finir. Je dois te dire ce que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'avouer car tu n'as jamais daigné m'écouter.

Pepper lança un regard d'encouragement au Dieu avant que ce dernier ne poursuive d'une voix plus posée.

- Depuis ma naissance je vis derrière ton ombre. Je n'ai ni ta force, ni ton courage, ni le regard si fier d'Odin lorsque tu réussissais des exploits de force. Je suis celui qui est toujours resté dans l'ombre, pratiquant la magie ce qui a Asgard n'est rien comparé aux guerriers qui sont acclamés à chaque passage. Beaucoup, tes amis en premier, se moquaient du fils cadet du Roi qui n'était bon qu'en rhétorique et se cachait derrière les bras puissants de son frère lors des batailles.

Thor fronça les sourcils face à ses confidences. Son frère ne lui avait jamais fait part de ses états d'âmes et il n'avait jamais remarqué ce mal être, trop obnubilé à l'époque par sa personne et ses rêves de grandeur pour voir que derrière son frère se sentait délaissé.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que ton père ne m'a jamais accordé les mêmes louanges qu'à toi ? Siffla Loki plein de rancœur.

- Notre père, corrigea le Dieu du tonnerre en s'avançant d'un pas.

- Ton père !

Loki se dirigea sous l'œil vigilant des Avengers vers la cuisine et ouvrit la porte de ce qu'appelaient les humains un congélateur, sortant un bloc de glace qu'il prit à pleine main.

- Car je suis le monstre dont tout le monde a peur, ce monstre qui a jadis décimé des espèces entières avant d'être arrêté par ton peuple, murmura-t-il alors que la peau de sa main et de son bras commençait à devenir bleue, se répandant rapidement sur son corps.

Steve et Barton eurent un mouvement de recul devant la transformation du Dieu.

- Je n'étais qu'une ombre derrière toi, Thor, et tout ça car je suis _ça_ ! Hurla-t-il, les yeux plein de haine.

Il lâcha le morceau de glace qui s'explosa au sol et se tourna vers les Avengers qui le fixèrent, stupéfait par la soudaine transformation de leur ennemi juré.

- Le fils du géant des glaces. Abandonné, trop petit pour le trône, qui se retrouve adopté par le père de toutes choses avant de se faire écraser par la grandeur du fils de celui-ci. C'est ma vie, Thor, murmura-t-il amer. Voilà ce que j'ai vécu, voilà pourquoi en exterminant Jotunheim je voulais t'éloigner de mes plans. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, Thor, c'est d'un peu de reconnaissance de la part d'Odin. Et encore une fois tu t'es mis en travers de ma route, et c'est toi qui a brillé !

- Tu ne pouvais pas détruire tout une espèce impunément ! Cria Thor en serrant le poing.

- Alors qu'aurais-je du faire ? Qu'aurais-je du faire pour être enfin vu derrière ta grandeur ?

Pepper remarqua le changement de ton, au même titre que les autres Avengers qui écoutaient avec attention ces vestiges de passé que seuls les membres du SHIELD avaient pu entendre.

- Que faire pour être finalement vu, pour finalement que mon nom résonne dans la bouche du père de toute chose ? J'ai cherché à prendre possession de la Terre. Ce n'était pas ces humains insignifiants qui allaient m'en empêcher, cependant je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le SHIELD fourre son nez dans mes affaires et tente de me reprendre le Tesseract avec tant de vélocité.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas simplement nous avoir parlé mon frère ? Demanda Thor la mine grave. Père et moi t'aurions écouté, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

- Tu me faisais taire à chaque tentative, rappelle-toi si ton cerveau te le permet, gronda Loki en le fusillant du regard. Tu étais trop impétueux, trop imbu de toi-même et de ton futur règne pour que quelque chose d'autre prenne importance à tes yeux. Tu étais un enfant insolent en quête de batailles, rien d'autre ne comptait. Si je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de toi.

Thor le fixa avec une peine non dissimulée, prêt encore une fois à pardonner à son frère mais ce fut le milliardaire qui se retrouvait beaucoup dans les paroles du Dieu Nordique qui intervint avant lui.

- Tu as tenté d'asservir la Terre pour obtenir un peu d'attention, intervint Tony. Mais pourquoi ne pas changer d'attitude pour capter de la reconnaissance ? Crois-moi, c'est bien mieux qu'un regard plein de mépris même si ce dernier est la seule chose que l'on obtient après des efforts immenses.

- Et tu crois que le SHIELD croira à la rédemption soudaine, intervint Pepper en reprenant les paroles de Loki plus tôt dans la soirée. Même si Loki acceptait de faire une croix sur son passé Fury ne le lâcherait pas. Même vous, est-ce que vous seriez prêts à faire équipe avec lui, si jamais il décidait de changer ?

Steve, Natasha et Barton se regardèrent sourcils froncés. Comment Pepper connaissait-elle le directeur du SHIELD ? Une seule réponse probable s'offrait à eux, Tony n'avait définitivement pas su tenir sa langue. Cependant ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne pourraient faire équipe avec Loki aussi facilement que ça, le danger trop présent encore.

- Tu es le Dieu du mensonge et de la malice, intervint Natasha. Qui nous dit que cette soudaine rédemption et ces paroles ne sont pas des tentatives pour infiltrer nos rangs ? Tout cela est bien trop facile.

- Voici la preuve concrète de ce que Pepper avançait, sourit le Dieu. Vous ne me faites pas confiance.

- J'ai changé, intervint Tony en se tournant vers l'équipe. Je suis la preuve que des personnes peuvent changer et abandonner un passé lourd de pêchés.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas tué des centaines de personnes, Tony.

- Mais moi si, intervint Banner que tout le monde avait oublié à tant il était discret, camouflé derrière l'assemblée qu'ils formaient face à Loki. J'ai tué beaucoup de soldats qui tentaient de m'arrêter lorsque l'Autre prenait possession de moi.

- Et mes armes de destruction massive ont causé des milliers de morts, fit remarquer Stark en joignant sa parole à celle du scientifique.

Natasha et Clint les regardèrent, perplexe.

- Vous n'étiez pas foncièrement cruels, répondit Captain America en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi est-ce que ses partenaires prenaient parti pour cet ennemi commun ? La tournure de la conversation était des plus étranges et des plus désagréables pour les espions du SHIELD et leur coéquipier.

- Si je puis me permettre, agent Barton et Romanoff, combien de personnes avez-vous tué de vous-même ou sous le commandement du Directeur Fury ? Intervint sournoisement Loki, le sourire aux lèvres et les bras croisés de contentement sur sa poitrine.

Complètement décontenancés face à ce retournement de situation, les deux espions gardèrent le silence.

- Mon frère n'est pas foncièrement cruel, intervint Thor en regardant ce dernier dans les yeux, guettant ses réactions.

Le maître de maison hocha la tête pour souligner ce que venait de dire le Dieu du tonnerre.

- Il a juste été tenu éloigné de tout et lorsqu'il s'est trouvé à la tête du pouvoir il a fait n'importe quoi, compléta Tony en haussant les épaules. Je comprends tout à fait cela, j'ai fait la même chose à la mort de mon père.

- Ca veut dire que tu es de son côté ? Demanda Pepper avec un petit sourire, heureuse que son compagnon ait cru à son discours.

- Heu… non. Il me faudra un petit peu plus de preuves de la part de corne de bouc pour pouvoir lui accorder mon pardon, mais disons que je crois au fait qu'il puisse se recycler. Il pourra toujours traire le lait de chèvre pour le SHIELD, je suis sûre que ses congénères seront ravies de sa présence dans leur enclos.

Loki lui lança un regard assassin auquel le génie répondit avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Je dois avertir Fury, intervint Natasha à qui la conversation ne plaisait définitivement pas, et la tournure encore moins.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, la coupa Thor. Loki doit rentrer à Asgard là où il se doit d'être, c'est là-bas que le père de toute choses décidera de son sort et de la vraisemblance de ses paroles. Si Loki veut réellement effacer les fautes qu'il a commises, c'est lui qu'il devra convaincre. Ensuite votre chef Midgardien et le père de toute chose pourront discuter du sort de mon frère si ce dernier a montré sa volonté à se faire pardonner.

Natasha plissa les yeux et serra la mâchoire, folle de rage face à l'impuissance qu'ils avaient face aux deux Dieux et leur père tout puissant. Barton qui avait baissé son Arc depuis quelques temps déjà posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa partenaire qui quitta la pièce en claquant des talons.

- Loki, demanda Thor en s'approchant de son frère. Es-tu prêt à faire face à Odin une nouvelle fois ?

Le sourire malicieux que lui lança le Dieu de la malice ne le surprit qu'à moitié.

- Qu'ais-je d'autre à perdre, _mon frère_ ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop catastrophique pour une première fois, lol. J'espère aussi que mon écriture vous convient, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de choses vous ayant dérangées ou bien même des remarques sur ma façon d'écrire que vous auriez envie de faire. J'essaye d'améliorer au maximum mais ce n'est toujours pas parfait ^^_

_Vous aurez remarqué que je suis une grande fan du personnage de Tony Stark, et j'adore tout autant Pepper Potts et leur couple (je ne sais pas si vous avez vu Iron Man 3, mais oh mon Dieu j'étais en mode fangirling intense !)_

_A bientôt j'espère ! :)_

_XOXO_


End file.
